Pie Maker's choice
by Ishida Sasuke
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are in their way to end the Apocalypses and they got a case in Couer Cuers. They will find out that there's a Pie Maker with the gift of bringing the dead back to life. What will the Pie Maker do when supernatural stalks his town?


_**Author Note: **__As my two favorites TV shows are Supernatural and Pushing Daises I thought "I've gotta do a crossover!" Sadly, I have no time for a long story, but this one shot will act as a prequel! So when I have time I'll make the story. I hope you enjoy it (I miss Pushing Daises; it was an awesome series T_T). I'll do my best to make the narration as much alike to the narrator on Pushing Daises!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**Pie maker's choice**

Sam and Dean Winchester were two siblings who always spent they're time with his father on the family business. However this business was about hunting demons and evil things of the supernatural.

"Never go to sleep without checking if a monster appears in your closet" Those were the comforting words their father gave them when they heard some noises that were apparently in their minds.

As the time passed by Dean grew up trying to follow his father model, while Sam on his side wanted something else.

"Can I go to college?" he asked.

"Over my dead body"

His father answer triggered a lot of rage on Sam that would be growing. After some years he finally decided to go to Stanford University in order to escape the destiny of his family. He got troubles with them and he met a girl named Jessica on the college.

"Do you like parties?"

"I've never been in one before

"Then we won't lose more time!"

As they got to know each other both of them started a relationship that grew and grew stronger and thus Sam vowed to never hunt again. Nevertheless a yellow eyed demon decided to take on his girlfriend when he went for a journey with his brother Dean in order to find his father. The journey made the brothers get close once again and many things were triggered as they learned that they were actually destined to be both Lucifer and Michael vessels.

It has been six months, three days, one hour, thirty two minutes and seven seconds after those events when the brother actually decided to go to Couer Cuers and decided to break in the Pie Hole.

"I swear this place is all puffy stuff and happy looking faces" Dean said as he started staring at Olive who went to take their order "Hey baby, would you bring me a chess burger?"

"We only sell pies" she answered kind of annoyed "If you want a chess burger, then you would have to go to some place like…"

The truth was that Dean was not listening to her, but actually looking at her face, analyzing the size of her breast, the structure of her legs. Sam only had his eyes rolled, while he stared at the door to see three people entering. A black fat man, a tall skinny man and a beautiful woman with a dazzling smile.

"Oh, hi Chuck, Ned, Emerson" Olive greeted. "We just have customers"

"Well, while you are at it get a pie for us" Emerson commanded.

"Please" Ned added gently.

Olive could not care for Emerson comment, she was set on the sounds of Ned voice, she didn't even notice how Digby started licking her leg not to prove his love for Olive, but for the salt on her leg. Olive went back to the kitchen and so did Digby who was amazed by the taste of that particular salt.

Dean could only stare at her figure as she left, while Sam had his open mouth while staring at Chuck.

"Is everything alright?" Chuck asked to Sam.

"Oh, yeah sure" he answered "My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean, we're here to investigate the death of Jason Lee"

"Hey noobs! That case is ours!" Emerson pointed his finger to Sam, "We saw it first and the bounty is our! So go look for another case, this is already Emerson Cod property!"

"Oh come on Emerson, don't be too rude" Chuck's voice somewhat reminded Sam the voice of her mother. He just heard that voice few times when he met her as a spirit and when traveled back in time.

"Could you at least tell us something about the case?"

The facts were these: Jason Lee was the son of two important business man and woman and thus he was left alone most of the time. He inverted most of his time drawing and he won an award and a scholarship by his arts. His parents were proud of him and order to improve his skills he was sent to a catholic college in order to learn how to draw for the family church.

"I hate this! Why there has to be so many hot nuns? You can't be with any at all, what a waste" The guy thought that, but there was a particular nun that commended him to draw some kind of dark bible circles. He was found dead with his ribs extracted out from his body.

Emerson, Chuck and Ned were about to go, but they were hungry and thus now they met the Winchesters in the Pie Hole.

Sam and Dean exchanged a fast look, while Olive brought four pies.

"I hope you like vanilla pie" Olive said smiling to Dean.

"Only if the vanilla is in your mouth"

Sam kicked Dean how immediately complained about it.

"So, do you mind if we take a look on the body together"

"Yes" the three of them answered astonishing both brothers.

"Ok, just asking" Sam said.

"Sorry, but we have our way to do things" Ned said.

"We understand, we have our way too… our really strange and uncommon way…"

"Could they be like you?" Chuck whispered to Ned.

"I can't say, I don't think so, but they don't see like usual cops either"

"Should we get going Dean?"

His brother was already lost staring at the hands of Olive in the mass. Some dirty thoughts crossed his mind imagining what those hands could do. Sam hit Dean's head and forced him to leave the Pie Hole.

Emerson stared at Ned.

"Our way to do things?"

"What was I suppose to say?"

"Nothing! You should have said nothing, but of course you always give excuses"

"Cut it off Emerson, let's get this body revived and let's find out who killed him"

The three of them got up from the table and headed for the exit.

About forty minutes later they were once again in the morgue. The doctor let them get in and Ned headed for the litter as he prepared his clock.

"One minute, let's do it"

He touched the body at the same time that Chuck closed the door. The corpse now alive blinked several times as he watched at the Pie Maker.

"Hey! I thought I was dead"

"You are and you have around a minute to tell us who killed you and make justice in your name"

"Oh believe me" he told laughing "That guy won't be taken down easily" he set his eyes on Chuck "You are not a nun, are you?"

"No"

"Good, I got enough of them"

"What can you tell us about nuns?" Emerson asked.

"Sister Marilee was the one who tough me witchcraft"

"Witchcraft?" Ned asked skeptical.

"Yeah, as it sounds, I learned some tricks"

"The guy has must be hit on the head pretty hard before the death" Emerson commented.

"Hey! I'm not crazy! Don't hurt my feelings"

"So, where is this Sister Marilee?"

"On a convent out of town, you will find it if you go reach the limits of Couer Cuers"

The Pie Maker was forced to touch Jason at that very moment, the time limit was about to end. What he never expected was that the Winchesters were hidden in the curtains of the room and got out of it.

The Pie Maker could see how his secret was not a secret anymore, not for the Winchesters.

"You just brought him back to live?" Sam asked.

"What are you?" Dean asked freaked out.

"I can explain" The Pie Maker said trying to find an explanation to a gift he never knew who it came to be part of him "Maybe not"

The Winchesters were both amazed and scared about the Pie Maker's ability. The Pie Maker, the private detective Emerson and the dead girl Chuck were forced to explain his gift for the brothers, including the fact that Chuck was one of the people that the Pie Maker brought back to life.

The Winchesters could see that the Pie Maker was no harmful, but their trust was not earned right away, after all they saw they learned both to not trust a total a stranger, and least a person who tends to smell like vanilla.

"Maybe we can make a deal"

Chuck proposition just captivated Sam. He saw potential on the Pie Maker's gift to finally stop the Apocalypses they were fighting against. Six months, three days, two hours and fifty minutes ago the devil told him that somewhat in some moment in the sixth month they were living; he would become Lucifer's vessel. The moment to stop that terrible outcome might have right back there, with the Pie Maker's gift.

Dean was not considering the implications of the Pie Maker's gift, but the case they were in and the hunger that suddenly came to him.

"Can we discus this after lunch?" Dean asked.

The facts were these: The Apocalypses started by a mistake made by Sam Winchester and know world was living at it mess. Ned became the Pie Maker in order to feel close to his lost mother and home; he started working with Emerson Cod in order maintain the Pie Hole in one piece. Both outcomes took both groups to meet.

The Pie Maker, Emerson Cod and Chuck were not ready to accept the supernatural world they were entering yet, still their beloved Olive was ready.

"I love demons story" she said as she brought the pies to them.

"Nice" Dean said smiling "I know all kind of them. Maybe later I can spend some hours telling you about them or doing something else if you like"

Just as Sam Winchester was captivated to Chuck, Dean was to Olive's good looking. The way Sam stared at Chuck made the Pie Maker felt a nosy feeling of jealousy, which was immediately calmed by Chuck's look. She was the same he ever was with.

The Pie Maker group might have not accepted the fact told by the Winchesters, but Digby decided to take the suggestion from the Winchesters and started barking as a warning.

"Someone could calm that dog?"

The dog was not calmed and a flashlight covered the room.

"Oh, hi Castiel" Sam greeted once the angel took seat next to them.

"Did you have to come as a flash light?" asked Dean.

"I'm sorry; I had something's to take care of" he stared at the Pie Maker "Who is this guy?"

"My name is Ned"

Not only The Pie Maker was astonished by the fact of the sudden appearance of the angel boy in front of them, so were Emerson Cod, Chuck and Olive who were heavily breathing. Olive smiled.

"I knew it!" Olive shouted "When I was on the convent, the nuns told me about all those angels' stories and how they could appear. I always loved those stories!"

"Well, Emerson, Ned, I think we need to accept these facts" Chuck commented "I mean if Ned can bring people back from dead, why there can't be angels and supernatural things?"

"I'll tell you why" Emerson replied "There must be some kind of boundaries, what's next? We'll see Digby with a second head?"

The dog barked, he didn't like the idea.

The Pie Maker had still to process the idea, but the time was against them. Dean and Sam detected that something was against the religious people on the convent out of town and the next target could be either Charlotte's aunt Lily or the happy smiling Olive. They had no time; they had to go to the scene of the crime fast.

Olive drove them all the way there. In the car most of the questions from both groups were mad, getting to know each others stories. The Winchester learned (by whispers in order to keep the secret from Olive) how the Pie Maker used to bring people back from the death and asking how they died. The brothers explained what they do and how now they were hunting around the world in search for both God and a way to stop Lucifer. Castiel was being interrogated by Olive, as she was excluded from the secret of the Pie Maker she wanted to be part of the secret of the Winchesters.

"So, you guys go to hunt things that kill or hurt people" Olive repeated Castiel's words as he nodded "It's so awesome! Like living to save people and battle, you are super heroes. I love those bibles stories, one of the things I learned on my time as a nun"

Castiel nodded, he wasn't used to the natural way in which Olive talked to him and Olive liked how Castiel was unable to lie, finally she found someone who could only tell the true, even if the truth was not pretty as the lie of a world in which everything is scientifically explained.

The bunch arrived to the convent which was once Olive's home. She found herself on a huge grudge after seeing how the church had his bell at the ground squeezing one of her sister's nuns, who was already dead.

Olive turned back to the Winchesters and the Pie Maker.

"We've gotta get revenge" Olive declared "We must do justice"

Justice was one of Charlotte Charles passions; the feeling was intense enough to make her run ahead to the church. The Pie Maker followed her immediately as the Winchesters and Emerson looked any signal in the body about an anomaly. The Pie Maker entered in the church where a nun with black eyes held Chuck's mouth. The Pie Maker didn't doubt; seeing her beloved Charlotte in danger he saw himself punching the demon in the face. What he didn't know was that his gift had the opposite effect on demons, instead of bringing them back to live; the gift brought them back to the death. The nun was exorcized just at the moment The Pie Maker touched him. If it wasn't for the condition that surrounded both of them, Chuck would have kissed and hugged The Pie Maker.

"My hero" she said smiling and shaking.

The Pie Maker smiled back still confused about the events that took place, but he knew that a new season of adventures were coming ahead, and those adventure were intertwined with the Winchesters.

As the events were not good for a police record, the facts were not these: Jason Lee was part of a satanic sect that took place under the care of Sister Marilee. She found out that Jason was planning to reveal the secret of the sect to the rest of the nuns and she killed him with an undetectable poison and offered his ribs as an offer to his satanic lord. She also was responsible for killing one of her sisters by throwing the bell of the church squeezing her to death. And she died for a heart attack just at the moment when Emerson Cod found her.

The money was given, but not the usual happiness that he always got for a job well done and a good paid. The Winchesters and the angel man Castiel were still there, that could only mean bad things foresaw to their future.

"Why are those guys still here?" Emerson asked.

"We need to know about Ned's power" Sam explained "He might be the key to solve the Apocalypses"

"What power?" Olive asked as she served the pies.

"Ummm…"

Sam was thinking about it, despite she knew about the supernatural facts around them, she wasn't aware of the Pie Maker's gift as he didn't want her to feel betrayed for never telling her. So Dean took care of it.

"The power to make you happy" Dean told her "I might be able to do that"

"We'll see that" Olive replied as she winked to Castiel while leaving.

"So" Sam continued once Olive left "Can we count on you Ned"

"You aren't leaving, are you?"

"No"

"Then I'll see what I can do"


End file.
